


Figuring It Out Together... Maybe With Some Help Along The Way

by homeskillet01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Harry (20), Hybrid Niall, Kitten Niall, M/M, Niall (13), Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a hybrid, well maybe the hybrid gets shown to him. Either way now that they have met, nothing will ever be the same. Hopefully things are easy, but with Louis and his friends, always getting in the way. It gets a bit challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've ever published. Any errors are my own and please let me know if you find any.

Harry had just gotten home from a long day at work. All he wanted was a pint and to relax in front of the telly. Those plans went to shit as soon as he sat down. Why you ask? Well because Louis fucking Tomlinson burst through the door and pulled Harry up and out the door. He didn’t even get to finish his beer.  
  


Louis dragged Harry a good ways away from his home and proceeded to shove him into an alley. Harry was wary; Louis doesn’t do things like this. But no sooner than Harry thought this, Louis was right up behind him pushing him farther into the alley. The reason soon became obvious though. Louis slowed as they started approaching a dumpster. The curly haired lad heard a mewl, like from a kitten. He looked back at Louis and Louis just nudged him forward a step. Harry peered around the corner to see one of the saddest things in his life. There was a boy, almost completely naked, curled up. He looked like he was trying to blend in with the dumpster. Harry made a small noise and the boy jerked his head towards the noise. He looked terrified and he had tear stains on his face. Harry slowly sat down and brought out his hands, he tilted his palms up and just waited. He looked between Harry's hands and his face, like he was confused.  
  


They sat there for maybe an hour and when Harry turned his head to ask Louis how he came across him, he realized Lou left. Well that sucks. Harry turned to look at the boy again and he realized the boy had something in his apparently dyed blond hair. As he looked closer it seemed to be a cat ear, he looked towards the other side, another cat ear!  
  


Not only had Louis found a scared traumatized boy he found a hybrid!  
  


Harry didn’t know what else to do so he started talking “M’name’s Harry Styles. I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help. Can you tell me your name?” he paused but the boy didn’t look to wiling to speak so he continued, “You look awfully cold, I’m going to give you my sweater now.” Harry then proceeded to pull it off slowly; there was no way he wanted to startle him. Harry extended his arm and held it out to the boy. It took a few minutes but he shifted and he was shaking as he snatched it out of the taller boy's hand. Harry smiled and watched as he brought it up to his face and sniffed it. He inhaled deeply and rubbed it all over his face. He had new tears but he smiled at the brunett and shrugged it on. He honestly was way too small for it but he made a soft sound and brought the sleeves up to his face and kept rubbing them across his face. Harry held out his hands again, “Will you come with me to my house? I have heat and milk and I’m pretty sure I have salmon and tuna. You can stay with me.” The hybrid cocked his head to the side as Harry was talking. Once Harry finished talking the boy slowly stuck his hand out and touched Harry’s.  
  


Harry held very still and it took the hybrid a while but eventually he crawled over to Harry and as he curled up in his lap Harry noticed a soft brown tail twitching around. The blond boy fell asleep curled on Harry. He was still shaking so Harry carefully stood up with the boy in his arms and started a slow pace back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night at Harry's with the kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit more

The boy latched on to Harry’s shoulder when Harry shifted him too quickly. He let out a hiss and punctured Harry’s skin with his nails. Harry started humming a soft tune as he made his way to his door. The boy was nuzzling into his neck by the time he got them inside. Harry set the small boy down gently on the couch and pulled down the quilt that Harry liked to nap with, he placed it on the boy while he went to find some food for the thin lad. He got out a glass of milk too. He went back and looked over the boy. He was really thin, his face was hollowed and he was an unhealthy pale colour. Its obvious the blond had been abused, harry just didn’t know how badly. It was really a waiting game after that, Harry had to let the boy wake up and see how he reacted to everything. Hopefully the hybrid will talk.  


Harry needs the answers; he knows though, that no matter what he will do everything he can to take care of the boy. He must have been more tired than what he thought; he awoke to a mew right in his ear. Harry jerked away from the sound. He opened his eyes to see two bright blue eyes peeking over the arm of the chair. He smiled towards the boy and looked for the items he set out earlier, noticing the fish was still there but the milk was gone. Harry sat up straight and held his hand out to the hybrid. The boy looked at his hand then crawled closer and nudged it with his head. Harry automatically twitched his fingers through the kid’s hair. The lad responded shyly and leaned into his touch. Harry cleared his throat and that got a jump out of the small boy.  


“Do ya have a name or should I refer to ya as kitten?” he asked softly. The kitten seemed to thank this over and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before a soft word came out. Harry almost didn’t understand it because the boy had a thick accent. The boy let out a soft “Niall” and looked away. “Niall, that’s a much better name than kitten don’t ya think?” The lad smiled at that, “Why don’t ya tell me what our hungry for and I’ll fix ya up some grub?” Harry scratched the boy’s head again and a small mew was his reward.  


The blond told him he didn’t like salmon but he did like tuna. Harry rifled through his cabinets until he found a can, he grabbed it with a cry of success, and he showed to the now confused looking Niall. “I thought Louis ate or had taken it or something” was said as an explanation. He walked over and opened the can in front of Niall, who decided he couldn’t wait for a spoon and started scarfing it down. Harry sat down beside the boy and just watched him eat. The kitten noticed and was starting to get nervous. Harry didn’t want to be creepy “I’m not trying to be creepy but you are the first hybrid I’ve ever met. You look so different and I just want to pet you… Er, that sounds creepy, ignore that last part.” By the time he had finished his sentence he had a blush high on his face.  


The kitten laughed and patted his hand,”You can pet me all you like; you helped me so much already. It’s the least I could do.” “Niall, I just brought you home from an alley, I do not want to be taking advantage of you. How old are you anyways?” He looked down and his ears flattened “I’m thirteen,” was hissed followed by a quieter “that’s why my master let me go, I was too old for him, that I wasn’t young enough anymore to…” the sentence faded off and Harry felt the overwhelming urge to go find the man who did this and brutally murder him. “Niall, you can stay here. I want you to be safe and I really want you to be here. It wasn’t fair to you to be just let go like that. It looks like you got attacked as well, did the man do this to you?” he started shaking his head and his tail started swaying fast, “No, he didn’t cause all of these marks, I got into a fight with another hybrid after he told me to get out, tha’s why I had no clothes. They took all of my stuff because I wasn’t valuable anymore. I’m not worth anythin, so I shouldn’t have anythin. That’s what the others told me. I tried Harry, I did!” He was shaking by the end of all of this and he leaned towards Harry, Harry of course just wrapped him into his arms and petted down his sides. He was still wearing Harry’s sweater so he seemed even tinier than what he was.  


Harry tucked Niall up against him and went back to the couch; he dragged his blanket around them both and just cuddled the kitten. He could tell he needed it. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Louis. He needed to know how Louis found the kitten and why he decided Harry should deal with it.  


**To Lou: Thanks for leading me to the kitten and then leaving… what if he would have attacked me? I could be dead and it would be because of you.**   


After a few minutes his phone lit up with a new message from Lou  


**From Lou: Youre welcome Harold! I Knew he wasn’t the type to attack.**

 

Harry shook his head and sent another message  


**To Lou: How’d you know to find him, how did you know about him at all?**   


It took less than a minute for a reply  


**From Lou: I was at the pub an I heard a man talking about a hybrid he saw entering an alley completely naked. I was concerned and I knew you were good at talking to people and helping so I got you to help. How is he Harold? Is he ok, do you lads need anything?**   


The tall lad sent off one last message before he put his phone down and started petting the kitten  


**To Lou: Alright, the boy is fine hes sleeping and I think I may need more milk and tuna. Bring some tomorrow**   


He sat there and played with the blond’s hair and he started scratching around his ears. The boy responded instinctually, he pressed his head into the touch and Harry felt a vibration start to go through the boy, He was purring! Harry smiled and continued rubbing. He was going to give this kitten everything he needed and wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also posting another story on here if you're interested


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Louis was over bright and early and he let himself in, which caused harry quite a bit of pain. Lou had managed to slam the door and the kitten on Harry’s lap jumped and clawed his chest then fell behind the couch. The tall lad gasped in pain and glared at the tan boy who had an armful of groceries.  
  


“Oh shit! Sorry Haz, I forgot he was here. I’m going to go put the things I bought for you up.” With that he left to the small kitchen. Harry on the other hand got up and peered over the back of the couch. Niall was crouched down and his tail was swinging furiously back and forth. “Niall, it’s alright. That was Louis; he brought some food for you.” At the word food Niall’s ears perked up and his tail slowed. “Are you hungry Niall? We can go eat if you’d like.” Harry had to help Niall over the back of the couch. He set him down and the kitten reached for his hand. Harry lightly squeezed it and smiled down at the boy. They made their way to the kitchen to find Louis had made them breakfast and was just setting the table. Niall hesitated as he walked into the room. His hand tightened around Harry’s and he let out a hiss.   
  


At that Louis looked over, He raised his hands up in a non threatening gesture, “Hi, I’m Louis, I lead Harry to you and I hope you’re alright.” With that Lou started feeding himself whatever he made. There was a plate of tuna and a glass of milk across from him and Harry could feel the kitten leaning forward trying to sniff it, so he walked over and sat in the seat beside where Niall’s plate was set. Lou, bless his heart, made Harry toast with jam.  
  


Harry waited for Niall to start eating and then he picked up a piece of toast. As he ate he noticed that the boy was slowly inching closer to him. He sat his toast down and turned toward the hybrid “Niall, do you want something?” He was watching the curly haired lad with big eyes “Can you hold me while you eat?” “Sure Niall, get over here.” No sooner than the words left Harry’s mouth he had a lapful of the kitten.  
  


Louis watched the interaction and chuckled. Niall froze where he was nuzzling into Harry’s neck and turned to look at Louis. He looked him up and down and then shrugged and went back to nuzzling. Harry brought an arm around the boy and used his other hand to finish eating his breakfast. Lou left soon after they finished breakfast.   
  


Harry took Niall to the bathroom and showed him how to work the shower, once Niall had a towel and was ready to get clean, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and looked for the smallest clothes he had. By the time he got some clothes and went back to the bathroom the door was open and the kitten was sitting on the counter with the towel on the floor. Niall looked at Harry and gave a happy mewl, Harry walked towards him and set down the clothes. “What are you doing on the counter?” He sounded amused. “I wanted to be closer to the heat, I got cold.” Hearing the explanation harry handed the hybrid his old physical education outfit, it hadn’t fit him in years but he hadn’t gotten around to throwing it out.  
  


Niall took the clothes and again smelled them; he made an unhappy sound and pushed them towards Harry. “What’s wrong huh? They are the only clothes I have that will fit you until we go buy clothes.” Niall started rubbing the clothes across Harry, he did that for about ten minutes and then finally he pulled them back and smelled again. He looked at Harry and gave a loud bright meow. Harry left him to get changed and got out his laptop. He didn’t know a thing about hybrids so he figured he’d research it, after all he planned on letting Niall stay with him. He hoped Niall would stay with him anyways. .  
  


He learned a lot in the first few minutes, Hybrids are rare because some people kill them, due to the differences biologically, and they think hybrids are an abomination. Hybrids are more sensitive to smell and touch, which explains Niall’s behavior. Harry also learns that if a person has a hybrid they need to have a form of ownership on the said hybrid, like a collar, necklace, bracelet, or even a tattoo. After learning that there is no law for abandoned or mistreated hybrids Harry shut off his computer and went to find Niall. .  
  


Niall had found his way to Harry’s room and was wrapped up in the blankets on his bed. Harry let out a laugh, “Niall, would you like to watch a movie with me? You can bring my blanket out to the living room.” Harry waited and he could tell the hybrid was looking for a way out , eventually Niall’s head popped up and it was one of the cutest things Harry had ever saw. The boy’s hair was mussed and fluffy, one of his ears was upright and the other was down. He looked so young with his pale skin and his warm colored cheeks. He had a bright smile and his tail was swaying behind him. He giggled and gathered the blanket to himself, and then he just waited until Harry realized he wanted to be carried. Harry went over and picked the kitten up. He walked to the living room and put on a marvel movie. Niall seemed excited about this and as the movie played he started to knead Harry’s thigh. Harry just rubbed Niall’s ears and enjoyed the movie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke to the feeling of being hot, like his lower back was sweating and he wanted to move away from everything he was touching. He soon realized why, the little hybrid had laid out along Harry and had added about three more blankets to their original one. Niall was exploring more of the house and that made Harry happy. He pushed down the blankets and rubbed his hands back and forth on the kitten’s back. Niall let out a soft sigh and started purring. Harry was content to lay there until Niall awoke, which he did, after about ten minutes. Harry watched as a very sleepy hybrid stretch and then bring his mouth to Harry’s neck. Harry was a little confused and then Niall licked his neck. He gasped, Niall didn’t mean to do that, surely, Harry pulled Niall’s face away from His neck and rubbed through his hair. The kitten gave a satisfied noise and watched Harry as he continued to pet him. He felt so at home, right here with this hybrid and he hoped to make Niall at home here.  
  


As the days passed, Niall adjusted well. He had a right fit though when Harry bought him clothes. He insisted that Harry wear them first which Harry couldn’t do because they were way too small. They made a compromise though, when Niall had a new outfit, Harry would wash it while the kitten wore one of Harry’s jumpers and when they went to bed Harry would lie on the outfits with the hybrid sprawled across him. Harry attempted several times to get the boy to sleep in the spare bedroom but every time Harry would get jostled awake from the kitten trying to curl up on his chest. Every single time that that has happened Niall had tears on his face and would whimper. After the fourth time of that Harry decided Niall would just sleep in his bed with him. Niall was ecstatic with that news and he proceeded to push Harry to the bed and lay on him until supper.  
  


Louis would stay with the kitten when Harry had to work and Harry was happy to know that Niall would not let Lou touch him. Apparently Niall would find one of Harry’s most recently worn shirts and slip it on and lie on Harry’s side of the couch. Lou was a bit pissed because he tried to give Niall a toy or something and Niall swatted at him and he basically scraped Lou’s hand pretty good. Once Harry heard this he died laughing. Louis didn’t think it was too funny though and he smacked Harry on the back of the head which earned him an angry hiss from Niall. Niall walked over to Harry and started parting through his curls, it became apparent what he was doing when Niall pushed Louis farther away from harry. The kitten was searching for a wound. “Nialler, I’m alright, come cuddle with me.. I’ll feel a lot better.” Harry said with a slight smile. Louis left soon after they got to cuddling.  
  


“Niall, do you like it here?” the boy pulled back from where he had been listening to Harry’s heart, “I do, I never want to leave. Everythin is so different from me old home” Niall, would you like to stay here with me? Like live here and everythin?” Harry was anxious and he started petting through Niall’s hair. Niall’s tail was thrashing around, and when he looked up his big blue eyes were bright with tears, “Yes, Harry. I would love to stay here, but I’m not good for much, all me old master did was fuck me when his other hybrids were recovering or pregnant, but I can’t even do that anymore, I’m too old!” he finished with a pained keen. “Oh, kitten, your old master should have never touched you like that. He should have cared for you. You are not too old. Darling you shouldn’t even know what fucking is. You are so much more than just a sex toy. Is that all you’ve ever known, a rough fuck?”  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update quickly

“You should have never experienced that! If you were older I’d show you what love is.” Harry was appalled by what he was told. Niall is one of the strongest people Harry knows, he should be pampered for the rest of his life. Harry will do that. He will do all he can to make everything pleasurable for the kitten from now on.

Niall froze; his tail wasn’t even swinging around. Harry stopped and watched him. His ears twitched and he looked at Harry, he looked angry.

Then all of a sudden Niall’s ears laid back and his tail was thrashing about. He let out a hiss “I did experience that! Now I’m not old enough? What the Fuck Harry. I am. I need to feel wanted in all ways. It’s my nature! Hybrids need all the touches and everythin!”

Harry looked down to where the kitten’s hands were balled into fists and he noticed Niall had blood dripping down in between his fingers. Harry gasped and grabbed Niall’s hands. Which he shouldn’t have done because he heard a terrifying noise and he felt a sharp burn on his wrists. Niall clawed his wrists! He checked to see how deep the cuts were and they weren’t very deep at all. He looked up at the blond to find him with tears down his face. “Niall, I’m not going to hurt you, let’s go to the bathroom and clean up your hands. While we do that I’ll take care of my own wounds.” Niall let out a pained mewl and nodded. He walked in front of Harry and would walk faster if Harry got within touching distance.

Harry had Niall climb up on the counter and hold out his hands. He had gouges where he squeezed his nails into his palms. Harry got out the necessary supplies to take care of them of both. Niall refused to look at Harry and once Harry was done with him, he hopped off the counter, licked Harry’s cheek, and left the room. Harry just shook his head and continued to clean up his wrists.

Harry noticed it was quiet so he went looking for his kitten. He wasn’t in the kitchen, their room, or the spare room. He had to be in the living room then. Harry walked in to see Niall on the couch in one of his biggest sweaters. He saw a pile of clothes on the floor at the end of the couch, must be Niall’s.

“Niall, can we cuddle again? Please? I’d really like to, I want to talk about earlier.” The hybrid held out his arms and Harry slid into them and positioned them so Niall was in Harry’s lap. Harry started petting through Niall’s hair and he rubbed around his soft brown ears. Niall started a purr and Harry started talking. “Niall, if you’d like me to, I would like to show you how it is to be in a real relationship. I can show you how it’s supposed to be. I will love you correctly and let you feel loved all the time. I don’t want you upset and angry with me. I know I haven’t known you long and that there is a big age difference. I feel like a creep even suggesting this. If you really want too then I will show you everythin and love you how you should be loved. I want you to be happy here and I want you to stay with me.”

Niall narrowed his eyes and leaned back “Are you offering to keep me? You’re not going to get rid of me because I’m too old? Harry don’t joke with me. I love you so much already, I want to be here and I want to be with you. Please Harry, I’ll take anything just don’t get rid of me, I swear I will start cleaning and I can help you relax and I can be a good help.” He looked earnest and slightly worried.

“I am offering to keep you; you are definitely not too old. I swear I’m not joking. Honestly I love you too, I want you to be here with me so much so I’d probably cry if you left. I will never get rid of you, if you want to leave someday I will support you fully but I hope you never leave me. I will not have you cleaning our house and you help me relax with all the cuddles, and if I ever need your help I’ll ask. You deserve to take it easy for a while.” Harry leaned towards Niall and went to kiss his forehead but Niall lifted his head at the last moment and their lips met in a soft kiss.

The kitten let out a mewl and shoved closer to Harry. The curly haired lad broke the kiss and just looked into the hybrid’s eyes. Niall’s eyes were almost completely black, and just from a kiss! Harry slowly moved forward again and gave him a slower and more intimate kiss. Harry held his kitten close and that’s how they fell asleep, exchanging kisses on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a sex scene right at the beginning. Figured I'd warn you this time.

Harry was awakened by the cutest thing; Niall had managed to squirm into Harry’s shirt and had his head over Harry’s heart. He could feel his kitten’s breath flowing across his chest. Harry didn’t want to disturb the hybrid so he gently started to rub down his back, Harry kind of forgot what he was doing and he felt Niall start to stir. Niall retracted his head from under Harry’s shirt gave soft mew. Harry realized what he was doing then, while he spaced out he had started to pet the base of Niall’s tail. The soft brown appendage was raised to the side and Niall himself was pushing back against Harry’s hand. He looked so needy, his ears were laid back and he was emitting soft growls towards Harry. Harry went to pull his hand away only to have Niall latch onto his hand and nip warningly at his neck. Harry put his hand back around his kitten’s tail and went back to rubbing. He started murmuring to the hybrid but he could tell Niall was beyond understanding anything that wasn’t going with his instinct.

Niall yowled and he grabbed Harry’s hand away from his tail, he was almost thrashing in his effort to find release. Niall brought Harry’s hand to his mouth and was licking his fingers. Harry could not believe what was happening! If Niall hadn’t have seemed so desperate he would have pulled away and demanded they talk about what all of this meant, but as things were he just let the kitten do what he needed to do. Once his fingers were wet enough for the hybrid’s liking he felt his hand getting dragged back to the now flicking tail. He felt Niall slide his fingers to his twitching hole. Harry gasped as Niall tried to thrust backward but couldn’t get the fingers to go in.

Niall looked and sounded to be in an immense amount of pain so he stuck out his index finger towards his kitten’s arse and Niall let out a pleasured mew as he sunk back onto it. Niall seemed to forget Harry himself was there and he just moved the hand how he wanted to. The hybrid was moving fast and was still sounding pained so Harry brought up another finger for Niall to sink down onto. Niall noticed immediately and was rocking hard enough it was hurting Harry’s hand. Niall was mewling and yowling, he was losing his rhythm. Harry didn’t know for sure what to do because it looked like his kitten couldn’t get off so he did what started all of this and rubbed the base of Niall’s tail. Niall shot hard and collapsed on to Harry with a content mew. Harry slipped out his fingers and began to pet down Niall’s sides.

Niall was asleep and Harry himself was rock hard, he just had a beautiful hybrid get off from his hands. He needed release but he knew he couldn’t get up and go jerk off to him in the bathroom so he just readjusted himself and settled in for a nap.

He drifted slowly back to the real world to hear the sound of a muffled sob. He realized the crying was close and he automatically pulled the crying hybrid to his chest and shushed him until the crying subsided.

He pulled the boy away from his chest to check if he was alright, Niall must have thought Harry was pushing him off of him because he jerked himself backwards and fell to the floor. Harry looked down and saw his kitten scooting back, looking very distraught. Niall gave a choked cry and ran to the room Harry pronounced his so long ago.

Harry just sat on the couch stunned for a couple of minutes. He got up and went to the kitchen finding the upset hybrid’s favorite foods as a peace offering to hopefully coax him out of that room. With a plate stocked full and tall glass of milk, he made his way to the used to be abandoned room. The door didn’t budge when Harry tried the handle so he sat down outside the door and spoke to the upset boy. “Niall, I know you’re upset and I can’t say I know why but you need to eat and I know you have to be hungry. Please open the door and take the food I made…” When there was no response or sign of movement from the room Harry continued, “Niall, I’m going to leave the food here by the door and I will go to the living room, please get the food and eat. I’m sorry if I have caused this, I would like to fix it if you give me the chance. I need to know what’s okay and what’s not. Whenever you are ready you can come join me. If you don’t want to stay here anymore I understand. I will help you with whatever you choose, or if you don’t want my help I’ll call Louis and he will help…. Just please don’t hate me, I swear I won’t do whatever upset you again. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m sorry….” Harry barely whispered the end of it and he realized a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He got up and slowly walked to the living room and sat where so much had already happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry didn’t know what to do; he probably ruined everything for them. All because of his slip up. He just couldn’t believe it, how could he have betrayed this young boy’s trust like that! Niall was such a part of his life already and he didn’t want to lose him. It had been a few hours since Niall shut himself into his old room, Harry had went to check on him and the hybrid had taken the plate of food from where it had been sitting.

That relieved the curly haired lad to no end, but he knew that wasn’t even the beginning to rebuilding their relationship.

He called Lou to try and figure out some things but of course the one time he really wants to talk to Lou he doesn’t answer. Harry sighed and put his phone on the coffee table. He just sat there and kept thinking about how Niall is probably packing his clothes up and getting ready to leave the pedophile that just basically molested him. He didn’t realize he was crying until a small pale hand swiped gently at his cheek. 

He looked over to see a puffy eyed Niall with a small unsure smile waiting for him to respond. Harry gasped and pulled back. He took a deep breath “Niall, I am so sorry. I should have stopped that. I am just as bad as your old master! I molested you while you were half asleep! I took advantage of you and you should hate me and you should hit me! I deserve it! Oh Gods, I had my fingers in you! You’re only 13. I’m so sorry; I understand if you want to leave now, Lou will help you.” As Harry spoke Niall still had his hand raised towards Harry and as he listened his ears went down and his tail stopped swinging. 

He took a step forward and cupped Harry’s face “Harry, I forgive you. I’m glad you didn’t stop it, that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced, I’ve never had whatever that was come out of my cock before. You are nothing like my old master, you didn’t use and abuse me, and you didn’t even pleasure yourself with me. I don’t know what molestation is but I don’t feel like you did that. If you were taking advantage of me I want you to do that all the time. I will never hate you and I will never hit you. You do not deserve any violence. Your fingers felt amazing I didn’t know it could ever feel that good. Age is not a matter with us remember? I do not want to leave and I sure as hell don’t want Louis’ help!”

Niall sat beside Harry and pulled him to his lap. Harry just laid across him and sobbed, “How do you still want to be near me? You looked so hurt earlier. I was so sure you were going to leave. Niall I want you to tell me what I can and can’t do with you and I want you to start anything between us okay?” he looked up to Niall’s face and saw he had his mouth hanging open and was staring at him. “Harry, are you saying we can have a relationship?” Harry took a couple of seconds to memorize how hopeful the kitten’s voice was “Yes, Niall, if you want this we do this.” 

“Oh yes! I want this! Harry kiss me, really kiss me please?” with that he looked down with bright blue eyes and Harry sat up. He brought his lips to Niall’s and just barely pressed. Niall responded by opening his mouth and swiping his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. When their tongues met Harry took control and his hybrid melted into it. Niall let out a muffled moan and tried to get Harry to move on his lap but it was an awkward angle because the hybrid was so small and Harry was so tall. He pulled back with a pout and Harry flipped their positions and brought Niall’s face up towards his again. Niall was slightly rocking his hips back and forth and he tipped his head back and let out a mewl, since Harry couldn’t reach his mouth he settled with kissing and nuzzling his kitten’s neck. He started sucking marks into the pale column that is Niall’s neck and he loved it. Niall pulled Harry’s face up to his and kissed him hard. 

Niall was petting all over Harry’s sides and Harry responded by putting his hands in the fake blond’s hair and rubbing the base of his soft ears. Niall made a small noise and tilted his head into the large hands. 

They kissed for a little while, or at least until there was a knock on the door. Harry slowly pulled away from Niall and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he got up to open the door.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while

He opened the door to the shock of his life. There stood Louis with TWO hybrids there was a sleek looking tan boy with pure black ears and tail, and there was a slightly aggressive looking one with light brown floppy ears and tail. Louis looked real pleased with himself and he heard Niall react to the two hybrids at the door he let out a hiss and jumped on him. At least the lad wasn’t running towards his room. Niall made a somewhat strangled noise and was looking around the door at the two. Louis shuffled his feet and asked if they could come in. Harry could feel Niall was nervous but excited so he moved them to the side and motioned them in. the puppy hybrid entered first and Harry could tell he wanted to look everywhere but he just stepped inside and waited for Louis and the other hybrid. Harry wanted to say the other hybrid was a kitten hybrid but he might be a type of big cat hybrid. 

Louis walked in and grabbed the tan hybrid and sat on the couch. Niall was quiet and still during this whole time. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Niall’s pretty ears straight up and tail slightly swishing; his eyes were completely focused on the new comers. The puppy hybrid sat himself on the floor and Louis looked completely relaxed on the couch with the cat hybrid who was watching Niall silently. “Harry, these are my hybrids; Zayn who is a panther hybrid and Liam who is a puppy hybrid. I thought now would be a good time to tell you that my family bought me these two for my last birthday.”

Harry was pissed that was almost a year ago and then he realized that’s why he was never allowed over to his house. Louis knew about hybrids! How come he didn’t help Harry with Niall and how come he didn’t help Niall!?! “Louis! You have had hybrids and you never fucking helped me with Niall! You are a right bastard! Why didn’t you help me figure this entire thing out? Why didn’t you help at all? You stupid selfish prick! I have had to go completely off the wall for him, what I would have fucked up? What if I had hurt him because I was ignorant?” Harry had tears rolling down his face by the end of his rant and Niall had climbed off of his back to hug Harry and snuggle into his chest, he gave a slight purr and put Harry’s arms around him. The blond turned towards their guests on the couch and waited for Harry to calm down. 

“Harry I told you where to find him, it was not my place to help you. You had to learn along with him. I knew he’d be safe with you.” Louis stated as he wrapped an arm around the panther. 

Niall pushed Harry to the other side of the room and tugged him down to the floor. The kitten then sat slightly behind him and was looking at the three visitors. The puppy, Liam looked like he wanted to say something and he looked in between Louis and Niall. Lou saw this and nodded his head towards Harry and Niall. “Hello, I’m Liam and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to play with me? Zayn doesn’t play a lot and I get lonely when Lou is away.” His ears were drooped and he had the saddest puppy eyes. Niall pushed closer to Harry and Harry could feel his tail twitching against his back.

Harry looked towards Niall and smiled, Niall taking this as the good sign it was patted the floor in front of him and Liam crawled over to him. Liam brought out his hand and left it for Niall to take. Niall who was wary about the puppy just tilted his head and looked Liam over. After probably a good five minutes Niall slowly scooted closer to Liam and farther away from Harry. Niall started whispering to Liam and they were both very quiet. They talked for maybe half an hour before Harry felt comfortable enough to get up and make some food for everyone. 

As he was making some sandwiches he felt someone watching him so he looked over as he was getting some glasses to see Zayn leaning against a wall with his tail swaying. He walked closer to Harry and spoke for the first time. “Niall is young yeah? Right I already know that, what have you made him do?” he looked pissed but his tail was still swaying slowly. “Niall is young, only 13, and I don’t appreciate your tone. I have not made him do anything that he hasn’t needed. He approaches me, not the other way around.” Harry was getting agitated and Zayn just looked pleased. “You seem like a good lad, but if I find out you ever mistreat him then I will not hesitate to fuck up your whole life.” With that said he walked out of the room and left Harry by himself again.

When Harry got back to the living room he saw Liam and Niall laying on the floor still whispering and he saw Louis on the couch playing with Zayn’s tail. Zayn looked close to sleep as did the hybrids on the floor. Lou looked at ease sitting on the couch with one of his hybrids. Harry sat the tray of food and got the drinks and set those down too. “Alright lads, let’s eat and then we can all get know each other and maybe watch a movie.” They all grabbed some food and went back to their little groups. Niall seemed to be taken with Liam. That upset Harry a bit. Harry was starting to fall in love with him and now Niall could have a chance with another hybrid that isn’t as old as Harry himself was.


	9. Chapter 9

As the night went on Harry and Niall learned that Louis was in a relationship with both of the hybrids. Zayn was really the one who watched out for them all. Liam was clumsy but the sweetest person Harry had ever met. Niall was attached to the puppy’s hip. Niall even brought out one of his toys and they played back and forth. Zayn eventually got down on the floor to play with them both and Niall seemed in awe that there were hybrids that weren’t mean to him. 

Zayn ended up with Niall’s head in his lap and he was rubbing his ears and Liam was cuddled around him. He looked completely at ease. Harry and Lou were both up on the couch watching the three interact.

“Lou, what does all of this mean?” Harry looked so lost and must have sounded like it too, because Liam was at his side in an instant. He wiggled under Harry’s arm and hugged him. Lou looked amused for about 2.5 seconds until Niall was at Harry’s side and pulling Liam away with a hiss and spit. Liam let out a wounded sound and was holding his arm. Zayn was on Niall in a flash and had him pinned on the floor. Louis who had been watching this all cleared his throat and Zayn stopped and waited. “Niall, try to move and Zayn will hurt you, do you understand?” Niall gave a low growl and Zayn glared down at him. “Li, babe come to me and let me see how bad the kitten got you.” The puppy slowly made his way over and lifted his shirt for Louis to look at his side. Harry gasped as he saw what his sweet little hybrid had done. There were five long gashes along his side that went really deep. “Louis, go to the bathroom, I have supplies in there to clean that up.” Harry was getting upset. “Zayn go with them, I can handle Niall. He needs me right now and Liam needs you.” Zayn gave one last growl towards Niall and slowly got up and walked out of the room. 

Niall was still in the same spot and didn’t make a move until Harry was on his knees looking down at him. Niall surged up and wrapped around Harry. He let out a wail and started sobbing. Harry gathered him in his arms and took him to their room. “Nialler, babe, I need you to lay here and wait for me to get back, alright?” It looked as if Niall didn’t understand him, but finally he gave a small nod and slid under the covers. Harry shut the door as he headed to the bathroom. 

Liam was on the counter, Zayn was holding his hand, and Louis was wrapping up his side. “Lou, I’m sorry for what Niall did and it won’t happen again I swear. Liam I wish I would have got hurt instead of you. Please don’t hate Niall, where he came from all of the other hybrids bullied him and treated him like shit.” Liam looked clearly upset but he gave a watery smile and nodded to Harry. “Harry I am taking these two home and they will not hate you or your hybrid, but it will take time for Liam to heal and for them to come to terms with what He did. You need to have a talk with your cat and figure things out. I will not bring my own back until I can be assured that nothing like this will occur again. Good night Harry.” With that Louis lead them out of the bathroom and out the door.

Harry walked slowly to his shared room to find Niall in the corner of the closet with scratches all over his skin. Harry’s heart sank. “Kitten hurting yourself will not help anything, it only makes things worse love.” 

“I did bad Harry, I deserve it. I hurt Liam! I’m sorry, please don’t make me leave!” Niall was whimpering and trying to shove himself further away from Harry. “Why did you hurt him? I thought you were getting along great.” With a gut wrenching sob “We were! But then he was so close to you and I don’t like anyone being close to you! It should be me and only ever me! I didn’t mean to harm only to remove him from you. I am so sorry and I understand if you don’t let me see them again.” He ended up in Harry’s arms who then took him out of the closet and placed him on the bed. 

Harry got the first aid kit and brought it to their room and cleaned and bandaged all of his kitten’s self inflicted wounds. He was distraught; clearly they still had a lot to work on. For now though Harry just put the kit on the nightstand and crawled into bed behind the hybrid.

Harry and Niall work through quite a bit of the kitten’s trauma. As the weeks go by Louis slowly brings Zayn and Liam around them again and Niall is a lot better at controlling himself when they get too close to Harry. Louis makes sure that Liam doesn’t get close to Harry at all anymore and he also makes sure that Niall knows he doesn’t want him to play with Liam without Zayn being nearby.

Niall had really come out of his shell with Liam and Zayn. Harry’s kitten absolutely loves to do anything with them. Harry actually feels comfortable leaving the room now. 

Louis came over often now, but there were days when Niall refused to play and would stay in Harry’s room until he left.

Niall would often start their intimate times, Harry being shy and not willing to hurt the young hybrid. They made love at least five times a week. Harry was truly in love with the kitten that was brought into his life courtesy of Louis.

Niall had definitely started showing his personality and it was lovely. Harry loved walking into the kitchen to find the hybrid munching through all the junk food he bought, or coming out of the bathroom to see Niall on the bed strumming a guitar. Harry couldn’t imagine life without his little hybrid anymore.


End file.
